Question: What is $11111111_2+111111_2$? Write your answer in base $10$.
Answer: One could add them up by carrying in base $2$. But there is a simpler way. Note that the first number is $2^0+2^1+2^2+2^3+2^4+2^5+2^6+2^7$, which, by the formula for geometric series, is $2^8-1=256-1=255$. The second number is $2^0+2^1+2^2+2^3+2^4+2^5=2^6-1=64-1=63$. Thus the sum is $255+63=305+13=\boxed{318}$.